1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of operating a mobile telephone, and, more particularly, a method of operating a mobile telephone while the owner of the mobile telephone is operating a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
One problem addressed by the present invention is that a large percentage of automobile collisions are at least partially due to a driver being distracted by his cell phone. Another problem addressed by the present invention is that establishing a Bluetooth connection between a cell phone and an automobile is a somewhat cumbersome process and requires significant time and attention on the part of the human operator.